In coating a surface of a plate-shaped substrate, such as a glass substrate, with a coating liquid, use is made of a substrate coating device configured to scan a slit-shaped nozzle relative to the surface of the substrate in a predetermined scanning direction perpendicular to the slit with a spacing kept between the nozzle and the surface of the substrate.
In order to coat the surface of the substrate with a desired thickness of the coating liquid uniformly, the coating liquid needs to form a proper bead shape between the tip of the nozzle and the surface of the substrate. It is also important to reduce the dimensions of non-uniform film thickness areas which take place in a coating start portion and a coating end portion as much as possible.
Conventional substrate coating devices include, for example, a substrate coating device of the type which is configured to reduce the non-uniform film thickness area that takes place in the coating start portion by controlling the delivery rate of the coating liquid required to form a bead at the start of coating as well as the substrate wait time (see Patent Literature 1 for example). This substrate coating device can reduce the non-uniform film thickness area that takes place at the end of coating end by stopping the pump at the time when the nozzle becomes positioned short of reaching the position at which the pump is usually stopped or controlling the total volume of the coating liquid supplied from the pump to the nozzle.